Project Summary/Abstract: The Cellular and Molecular Biology (CMB) Ph.D. Program was founded approximately forty years ago to coordinate interdepartmental training of students in broad areas of cellular and molecular biology. CMB enjoys strong institutional support from Rackham Graduate School and the Medical School as well as from the faculty's departments. Program Faculty are scientifically diverse and well-funded. Training opportunities range from basic research in a large number of areas (structural biology, biochemistry, genetics, molecular biology, cellular biology, development, physiology and neuroscience), to more translational topics (cancer, metabolic disease, immunology, neuro-degeneration, aging, microbial pathogenesis and stem cell biology). Though students' individual dissertation projects are focused, the Program provides exposure to the entire spectrum of CMB research through the weekly student seminar (CMB 850), student-organized short courses, an Annual Symposium/Poster Session and an Annual Retreat. Thus, the Program appeals to students and faculty who will benefit from broad exposure to a wide range of research, indispensible in our increasingly collaborative scientific environment. The Program draws an outstanding and diverse group of students from a national pool. Approximately 75% join from the Program in Biomedical Sciences (PIBS, an umbrella for admission to 14 biomedical Ph.D. programs) and about 25% from the Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP). The curriculum, typically completed by PIBS/CMB students by the middle of the second year and by MSTP/CMB students by the end of the first, is flexible, yet encompasses core areas of biochemistry, genetics and cell biology as well as elective coursework that includes quantitative training. Candidacy is achieved after completion of a qualifying exam in the second year based on a proposal that centers on the student's intended research. CMB students are highly successful at competing for external fellowships (NIH NRSA, NSF) and participate in activities that support scientific outreach and diversity. There are currently 62 students in the program. During the past 5 years, 74 students joined the program and 72 students received Ph.D.s. The average time to degree is approximately 5.6 years, with students publishing, on average, 2 first-author papers, 4.2 total. CMB Ph.D. graduates go on to careers in academic research and teaching, in commercial research in the pharmaceutical industry, biotech and government laboratories, as well in diverse non-research but science- related careers. The NIGMS T32 Training grant for which this is a competing renewal application provides key resources. Most PIBS/CMB students are supported by the training grant in their second year and some are in their third; MSTP/CMB students are eligible during their G2 year. Whether supported by the grant or not, all CMB students have the same requirements. In this application, we request 16 slots per year, 8 for 2nd year students and 8 for 3rd year (or G2 year MSTP students). This is an increase of 1 slot from what was awarded last cycle (15, cut to 14 by the sequester).